Pokefilia - Infernape y Gallade, mis únicos amantes
by Anye flipy
Summary: Una historia de amor entre dos pokemon y su entrenadora que luchan por ella


Aviso.

La historia pertenece a Anye, quien tiene un canal en Anye flippy beast en el cuál se encuentra esta historia, prohibido usar sin mi consentimiento.

Esta historia contiene los códigos del loquendo para diferenciar a cada personaje así como la forma fonética de los nombres de algunos pokemon.

Esto es a causa de que son los mismos textos que uso para luego subirlos a youtube.

No apto para menores de 18 años ni para personas con problemas cardíacos.

Pokefilia, Inférneip y Galéid, mis únicos amantes.

Últimamente Samuel venía más a mí para embestirme con su cuerpo así como una fiera desprovista de alma. Yo me sentía como una muñeca de usar y tirar constantemente mientras que aquel ser jugaba con mi cuerpo desahogando sus mayores instintos primitivos.

En mi mente solo aparecían mis dos mejores amigos.

Intentaba pensar que ellos estaban junto a mí y me daban todo lo que necesito.

Quería evadir por todos los medios el asqueroso cuerpo sudoroso que tenía delante.

Solo deseaba que terminara para poder volver a casa donde mis dos pokemon me esperaban.

Maik, mi Galéid, y Brayan mi inférneip.

Ellos dos habían sido mis únicos amigos en este mundo, desde que era muy pequeñita, habían estado junto a mí, solo ellos habían sabido comprender mi dolor.

Y es que, según fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ambos.

No podía elegir, los necesitaba demasiado.

Y ahora me encontraba en la cama teniendo sexo con el novio que a mis padres les gusta para mí.

Verán, mi nombre es Anyelica y tengo 17 años.

Mi familia posee mucho dinero y es por eso que tengo que salir con Samuel, ya que, la boda fue planeada desde antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón.

Samuel pertenece a otra familia rica, sus padres son dueños de una empresa muy importante a la que mis padres quieren unirse.

Y claro, yo debo estar con Samuel a pesar de no sentir ni lo más mínimo por él.

Es un chulo egocéntrico, que a pesar de que sabe que debe casarse conmigo, se encuentra con numerosas chicas las veces que le da la gana.

Aprovecha su atractivo y billetera para engatusarlas y tener sexo como tiene ahora conmigo.

Siempre me dice que yo soy la más bonita y con mejor cuerpo y que por eso acepta el compromiso.

Pero simplemente es eso, mi cuerpo y nada más.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Unnm, mi niña, me encanta tu chochito, por más que me lo follo siempre sabe cómo darme placer.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Y así dice siempre.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me imagino que Anye está otra vez con ese Samuel.

Qué asco me da cuando están juntos, no me gusta nada, nada.

Dije mientras desabrochaba mi delantal que a causa de mis caderas anchas, siempre se me veía extraño con él puesto.

Brayan soltó la escoba y suspiró.

voice required="name = Juan"

Lo sé Maik, yo me siento igual.

Tú y yo sabemos que nuestra entrenadora ya no es esa niña inocente que solía ser, y todo por culpa de su familia y ese tipo que tanto deseo golpear.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tranquilo Brayan, tengo la esperanza de que, tarde o temprano le podremos dar lo que se merece.

Ojalá llegue ese día.

Ambos dejamos los utensilios de limpieza en la cocina.

A pesar de que nuestra entrenadora tenía una gran mansión que era de sus padres, prefería vivir en un piso sola.

Sus padres a menudo se enfadan con ella por vivir de esa forma disponiendo de una casa como la suya.

Que si da mala imagen entre otras cosas.

Estoy más que harto.

Harto de que la obliguen siempre cómo vivir, cómo vestir, con quién salir.

Estoy seguro de que no siente ni lo más mínimo por ese Samuel.

Brayan, sé muy bien que tú tienes las mismas ganas que yo de destrozarle de arriba abajo por robarle la virginidad a Anye.

Pensaba mirando a mi compañero de batallas.

Aunque, si Samuel no lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de que entre nosotros dos habría peleas por el corazón de nuestra entrenadora.

Ahora nos sentimos desanimados, pensando que ya no hay esperanza ya que está prometida con ese desgraciado.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Qué te crees Maik?

Que yo no tengo ganas de reventar a ese hijo de puta por usar a Anye todas las veces que le da la gana.

Contuve mi puño antes de golpear la mesa mientras tenía esos pensamientos en mente.

Tanto Maik como yo, nos habíamos criado junto a Anye.

Ella siempre deseó ser entrenadora pokemon y no tener que ser la esclava de ningún tipo ricachón.

Quisiera tanto tanto sacarla de este lugar, para que los tres recorriéramos el mundo y así vivir aventuras inimaginables.

Pero, tú, mi mejor amigo desde mi infancia, eres mi rival en cuanto al corazón de nuestra entrenadora.

Al rato ella llegó con el cabello algo sudado y el uniforme mal colocado como si se lo hubiera puesto con prisas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí.

Voy corriendo a ducharme que me siento muy sucia jeje.

No les deje ni que me abrazaran, corriendo que me fui a tomar mi ropa limpia para darme una buena ducha y así quitarme toda la asquerosa esencia de Samuel de encima.

Mi cuerpo me daba asco, el sentir que solo ese tipo había entrado dentro de mí, me hacía tener nauseas.

Solo bajo el agua podía sentirme algo mejor.

Incluso tomaba el chorro desenroscando la alcachofa de la ducha para lavarme un poco por dentro y que así, los fluidos que no fueran míos salieran al exterior.

De nuevo pensaba en que ellos dos entraban dentro de mí, a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces con Samuel, no había tenido aún ni un solo orgasmo.

Solo deseaba que aquel tipo terminara con mi cuerpo, y es que, por más que me negara no había manera, incluso a mis padres les parece maravilloso que sea violada por un tipo solo por dinero.

Había muchas veces que deseaba negarme rotundamente a acostarme con él pero, sé que se enfurecería si no lo hago.

Samuel puede llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando se enfada.

De hecho, una vez me dio una bofetada porque no me apetecía salir bien vestida con él y unos amigos suyos.

Tan superficial que es, además era un día en el que no me encontraba bien ya que me había venido la regla y tenía mucho dolor de tripa.

Pues por narices me tuve que levantar y vestirme provocativa para ser el bonito juguete que presumir a sus amigos.

Estoy segura de que yo soy la chica más bonita con la que se ha acostado.

Luego al llegar a casa, Brayan y Maik me estuvieron preguntando que por qué tenía esa mancha roja en la cara, yo les mentí diciéndoles que me había tropezado con los tacones dándome un golpe.

Pues el anillo de Samuel me había dejado una marca en la cara del golpe con la mano del revés que me dio.

Siempre les miento sobre todo lo que me duele y me ocurre con Samuel.

Y esa también es la razón por la que no me os llevo conmigo, aparte de que armarían una buena si viesen a Samuel tratándome mal.

No quiero hacerlos daño, no quiero que se sientan mal por mi culpa, porque yo sé que ellos me quieren mucho, y seguro que si descubren lo triste que me siento y la de horribles pensamientos que se me pasan por la mente, es que, no puedo imaginar el daño que les haría eso.

Tras salir de la ducha, un agradable olor a comida me llegó desde el pasillo, allí los vi a los dos llevando unos grandes platos de algo que habían cocinado en sus manos.

Vaya, ¿Habéis preparado hoy la cena también?

voice required="name = Juan"

Por supuesto, sabes que siempre tendrás tu comida caliente en la mesa gracias a nosotros.

voice required="name = Diego"

Hemos preparado dos deliciosas pizzas, la mía es de jamón con champiñones.

voice required="name = Juan"

Pues la mía es de carne y pimientos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yaiiiii, pero qué hambre me dio con solo escuchar los ingredientes, pues vamos a comerlas los tres juntos mientas vemos un drama coreano.

Ya han traducido el nuevo episodio de blud, sangre mejor dicho jeje.

voice required="name = Diego"

Bueno mi Anye, ya sabes que nosotros los pokemon no necesitamos leer pues entendemos cualquier idioma.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Dijo Maik dejando el plato sobre la mesa tan educadito como siempre era él.

Lo sé, me da mucha envidia.

Pero bueno, vamos ya a comer que se enfrían las pizzas tan ricas que habéis preparado.

Y así pues, tomé mi portátil y lo puse en la mesita de brasero frente a los tres.

voice required="name = Juan"

Me encantaba ver a mi entrenadora comer viciada a esos dramas coreanos que tanto le gustaba ver.

La verdad es que eran series muy entretenidas, y a mí y a Maik nos ponía feliz el saber que a Anye eso le daba alegría.

Esas pequeñas cosas como una simple serie, eran lo que hacía que ella sonriera.

Ya tras llenarnos la panza de comida, los tres salimos a la calle para entrenar.

Sin duda era uno de nuestros momentos favoritos del día.

Recorríamos la ciudad de allá para acá en busca de buenos entrenadores con los que echar batallas pokemon.

Después nos comíamos unos helados, cada día nos elegíamos un sabor diferente para ver cuál de todos era el más rico.

Mi favorito era el tropical mientras que a Anye le gustaba más el de horchata, Maik se decantaba más por los sabores raros que ni propios de helado parecían.

voice required="name = Diego"

Este helado de kínder bueno que me comí hoy estuvo demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.

Prefiero el de menta del otro día, ese sí que estaba rico.

Dije comiéndome las últimas cucharadas a la fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues yo creo que me volveré a pedir el de horchata, amo su sabor, y el de leche merengada no digamos, esos dos son mis favoritos y no sé cuál elegir.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo Anye rebañando con gusto su tarrina de helado.

voice required="name = Juan"

Pues entonces pídete la tarrina de dos sabores, eso pienso hacer el próximo día, quiero el de frutas tropicales y el de sandía.

Sobretodo este último, tiene un rico sabor dulce y suave que me atrae demasiado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues cuando llegue la temporada de las sandías, compraremos tantas sandías como espacio hay en la nevera y nos pondremos hasta arriba.

Lo malo es que luego mearemos durante todo el día ajajajaja

voice required="name = Diego"

Daba gusto verlos a esos dos tan felices por unos simples helados.

Aunque no voy a negar que a mí también me daba felicidad el tener esos momentos junto a ella.

Salvo por el helado de hoy, no lo vuelvo a pedir jamás.

La primavera hacía poco que había comenzado y todavía refrescaba en las noches, por lo que era mejor volver a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Ya allí, nos poníamos a ver cualquier serie en la tele que a Anye le gustara, y si no ponían nada bueno en la tele, a ver vídeos del folagor jugando a pokemon zafiro randonlock.

La verdad es que, a veces me daba ganas de darle unas bofetadas con tantos fails que tenía.

Si es así con un videojuego, como debe de ser en la vida real, según tengo entendido, su pokemon es su charizard shaini. Aunque siempre anda diciendo que quiere atrapar un jo oh.

Ni en sus mejores sueños encuentra uno, ni siquiera el campeón de España ha logrado verlo.

Tras ver unos cuantos vídeos del fola, nos fuimos a la cama.

Y sí, los tres dormíamos juntos, habíamos juntado dos camas medianas para poder entrar sin problemas y espanzurrarnos según nos diese la gana.

Aunque a menudo Anye nos pedía que la abrazáramos, sobretodo cuando hacía frío.

Nosotros la rodeábamos con nuestros brazos para darla nuestro calor.

Aunque me ponía celoso de Brayan ya que él al ser tipo fuego, podía darle todo lo que quería y más.

Además que yo con mi pico rojo, tenía que tener cuidado de lo clavárselo por error.

voice required="name = Juan"

Aquella noche, Anye dormía con una camiseta ancha como de costumbre, solo que esta vez se le subió un poco y tanto Maik como yo, le vimos su ropita interior.

Mira que pensábamos que ya estábamos acostumbrados a dormir con ella desde hace años pero, ahora ella ya era toda una mujer y nosotros pokemon evolucionados y maduros.

Era algo más complicado controlar nuestros instintos de hombres.

En alguna ocasión he tenido que ir al baño para descargar todo lo que llevo dentro.

No sé si Maik lo ha hecho también, puesto que él es más señorito.

No voy a negar que por muy respetuoso que uno sea, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

Yo he aguantado mucho reprimiendo mis deseos solo porque sentía que le faltaba el respeto a mi Anye.

Y al fin, los tres estábamos tumbaditos a ambos lados de nuestra entrenadora.

Había noches en que nos despertaba ya que era muy meona y se levantaba tropecientas veces al baño.

Pero a nosotros no nos importa que nos despierte, somos de sueño fácil jeje.

Qué gustito se siente teniéndola tan cerca, más cuando nos da el besito de buenas noches en la mejilla, esa es mi parte preferida y seguro la de Maik también.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Me quedé dormida en seguida teniéndolos tan cerca de mí.

El pelaje de Brayan olía a champú de pokemon muy rico.

Maik por el contrario no olía a casi nada ya que no tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo.

Aunque de vez en cuando al rodearme con su brazo pegándome a su pecho, podía oler a desodorante para pokemon.

Maik era un pokemon muy aseado.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano ya que había quedado con Samuel y sus amigos en un local privado que él tenía.

Otra vez seguro a que me dijeran guarradas y dejara que me metieran mano.

Ya no solo era el juguete de Samuel, también era el juguete de sus colegas.

Todos niños ricos y engreídos igual que él.

Ya allí, me llevé la sorpresa de que había algunas chicas vestidas muy provocativas como las que acostumbraban a verse con él.

Bueno, sé que esto no era algo nuevo pero, jamás había quedado con ellas delante de mí, y eso me hizo enfadar, era una falta de respeto hacia mi persona y no iba a quedarme callada.

Oye Samuel, vale que te andes viendo con chicas a mis espaldas todo el tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué tenías también que traerlas aquí?

¿Acaso valgo tan poco?

voice required="name = Carlos"

Bueno, puede que me parezcas de las más bonitas pero, hay veces que me apetecen nuevos chochitos y experimentar cosas diferentes.

Así que, voy a pasar la mañana, tú mientras entretén a mis amigos, al contrario que para mí, tú eres mucho para ellos, que mejor que darles un poquito para probar algo que nunca podrían tener si no fuera por este servidor.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué estás diciendo Samuel?

Eres asqueroso.

No pienso ser el juguete de tus amigos porque tú lo desees.

Y en aquel preciso instante, Samuel se dio media vuelta para propinarme una bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo.

Las dos chicas que lo acompañaban a una sala privada, simplemente abrieron la boca algo sorprendidas, pero después como si nada.

Nadie se dignó a ver si estaba bien.

Samuel cerró la puerta junto a esas tipas y sus amigos me rodearon con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Entre todos intentaron desnudarme y yo me resistí como pude.

Pero eran tres y yo una chica, aun así, no quería volver a ser usada de esa manera, yo solo quería volver a casa junto a mis amigos Brayan y Maik.

Pataleaba intentando escapar de ellos, sabía técnicas de lucha gracias a que mis dos pokemon eran de ese tipo, pero no estaba segura de poder defenderme emulando los golpes que ellos daban.

Tantos años de entrenamientos, tendrían que dar resultados, Maik, Brayan, tengo que volver junto a vosotros de una maldita vez.

Y así me puse en pie con mi ropa algo rasgada, dándole al que intentaba quitarme el vestido una patada giratoria como las que Brayan daba, después a otro que había metido la mano entre mis piernas, de un puñetazo típico de Maik, le hice casi caer hacia atrás.

Al tercero no llegué a darle ya que salí corriendo antes de que me atrapara.

La gente me miraba por la calle con la ropa toda desgarrada y medio quitada, además que lágrimas escapaban por mis ojos por toda la impotencia que sentía, estaba harta de mi vida, de tener que soportar toda esa mierda por culpa de mi familia y el puto dinero.

Mi bolso se había quedado en el local de Samuel, por lo que tuve que llamar al timbre a pesar de que no deseaba que mis amigos me vieran así en ese estado tan lamentable.

Maik me abrió la puerta y menuda cara se le quedó al verme en ese estado, no digamos a Brayan que apareció por detrás.

Rápido entre los dos me hicieron entrar y yo me pegué a ellos entre lágrimas.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Qué ha ocurrido mi Anye?

voice required="name = Juan"

Dínoslo ahora mismo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Y es que, no pude retener más mi dolor y les conté todo, incluso lo que Samuel me obligaba a hacer casi siempre que nos veíamos, la manera en la que él me trataba.

Por las caras serias que pusieron, ya sabía que estaban más que molestos.

Más por la manera en la que se pusieron el pie todo decididos.

Iba a arder Troya.

Pero, yo no quería que ellos fueran mis defensores, tampoco que se metieran en problemas por defenderme, así que les detuve.

No vayáis, no quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa.

voice required="name = Juan"

No te preocupes por nosotros, ahora lo único que nos importa es la venganza que debemos tomar contra todos aquellos que te han hecho daño en esta vida.

voice required="name = Diego"

Hoy nadie merece ni la más mínima piedad, van a ser destrozados por mis poderes psíquicos hasta hacerlos rogar nuestro perdón, cosa que nunca van a recibir.

Vamos Brayan, es hora de ver arder el mundo.

voice required="name = Juan"

Ya sabes que el fuego es algo que adoro, por eso, eso mismo te iba a sugerir.

Le dije a Maik con mi puño envuelto en llamas.

Salimos de casa tan escopetados, que casi se nos olvida cerrar la puerta.

Sabíamos que algo podría estar ocultándonos nuestra Anye, pero no imaginamos que sería tal cosa.

Nos enfureció de tal manera el que ese hijo de puta le hubiera hecho tanto daño a nuestra entrenadora, que no teníamos control en nuestro cuerpo y solo deseábamos destrozarlo como tanto habíamos deseado y ahora con más motivo que nunca.

voice required="name = Diego"

Nada más llegar al local de ese tipejo, nos encontramos a esos tres desgraciados bebiendo alrededor de una mesa, ni tiempo les dio a hacer una pregunta.

Los reventamos con nuestros ataques de pokemon, por suerte, estos no tenían pokemon, y el Samuel ese solo presumía de pokemon raros de exportación, no era entrenador ni nada, así que, le golpeamos sin descanso hasta dejarle la cara como a una patata podrida.

Brayan con su fuego calcinó su ropa y lo dejamos desnudo tirado en mitad de la calle al igual que a sus amigos.

Sabemos que a Anye no le gustaría nada que pegásemos a estos engendros pero, por una vez ignoraríamos sus órdenes porque estos desgraciados se merecían eso y más.

Después de dejarlos a la intemperie, a la mirada de todo el mundo con sus cuerpos desnudos y llenos de heridas, regresamos a casa.

Nuestros puños estaban algo rasguñados de tantos golpes que habíamos dado aquel día, pero ya ni dolor sentíamos, todo sea por nuestra Anye.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Yo aún estaba muy nerviosa sentada en aquel sofá, no me había movido ni un poco demasiado preocupa por lo que a mis pokemon pudiera haberles pasado.

Media hora después llamaron a la puerta.

Fui a levantarme para abrirles, allí estaban ellos con algunos rasguños y sudados.

Mis bebés, ¿Estáis bien?

¿Qué les habéis hecho?

voice required="name = Juan"

Eso no importa ahora mi Anye, vete a dar una ducha y relájate, ya nunca más dejaremos que alguien te haga daño.

voice required="name = Diego"

Te vamos a proteger por encima de todas las cosas, no nos importa lo que nos pase a nosotros.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sonreí, en aquellos momentos, estaba dándome cuenta de que podría volar libre de una maldita vez.

Siempre había estado oculta en aquel piso sin ser valiente de abrir mis alas para irme de aquel lugar lejos junto a mis mejores amigos.

Gracias.

Ahora me he decidido.

Ya no voy a estar bajo las órdenes de mis padres nunca más.

Mañana mismo, quiero que nos vayamos de aventura pokemon, lejos, no le diremos a nadie, no podrán detenernos si nos vamos a un lugar en el que no puedan buscarnos.

Por la cara que pusieron, creo que se habían sorprendido demasiado por mis palabras.

Y bien, ¿Qué os parece mi idea?

Y en ese momento, los dos me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi me aplastan.

Ay ajajja, estáis todo sudados, vamos a que deis una ducha.

voice required="name = Diego"

Espera, ¿Los tres juntos?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Preguntó Maik con los ojos como platos.

Por supuesto, así como cuando éramos pequeños.

Quiero bañarme con vosotros, me da igual que me veáis desnuda.

voice required="name = Juan"

Está bien, lo haremos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Genial, y después iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitaremos para nuestra aventura pokemon.

Vamos a la ducha, voy a ir poniendo el agua caliente.

Y así los tres nos fuimos a preparar el baño, cogimos nuestra ropa entre otras cosas, y después tímidamente nos quitamos la ropa.

Yo les pedí que no miraran hasta que me metiera, pues me daba mucho corte ya que no nos veíamos desnudos desde que yo tenía 7 años.

Igual pasaba con ellos, ahora que era pokemon evolucionados, tenían cositas que tapar ya que ahora eran todo unos hombrecitos.

Me sentía algo nerviosa viéndolos allí de espaldas en la enorme ducha.

Podía verlos de espaldas desnudos, Brayan sin su taparrabos, Maik, sin su capa de caballero tipo poncho que tapaba sus partes.

Y yo ahí, totalmente desnuda.

Despacito y con vergüenza me metí entre ellos.

Por favor, no me miréis mucho que tengo algo de apuro.

voice required="name = Juan"

Nosotros estamos igual o más nerviosos que tú.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Dijo Brayan mirando hacia un lado mientras que colocaba de mejor manera su gorro de ducha especial para pokemon de fuego.

Por otro lado, Maik me tomó juntándome hacia él por la cintura.

Carraspeó.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anda y vamos a ducharnos.

Hice aquello a pesar de estar muy cortado.

Los tres estábamos allí desnudos y para romper el hielo tomé la esponja echando el gel de baño.

Creo que si nos lavamos la espalda entre nosotros se nos irá este corte.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, tienes razón, venga Maik, lávame tú la mía mientras que yo le restriego a Brayan.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y así fue como nos pusimos a lavarnos nuestras espaldas, bueno, a mí nadie me lavó la mía ya que Brayan estaba ahí tan pancho mientras que Anye le daba bien con el champú pokemon.

Podía ver la espalda de mi entrenadora llena de lunares, un poco más abajo, su traserito, uff, mejor concentrarse en la espalda.

Estaba tan delgadita, rozarla con mis manos los huesos de su cuerpo, se sentían tan suaves a pesar de que seguro, darse un golpe con Anye, era daño seguro.

Bueno, yo también tenía peligro con el pico de mi pecho tan prominente y siempre en medio, en más de una ocasión Anye se lo ha clavado al ir a abrazarme.

voice required="name = Juan"

Qué gusto las manitas de Anye restregándome bien mi espalda.

Normalmente es difícil llegar a esos sitios, pero ahora, podía sentir plenamente lo confortable que es cuando alguien te masajea allí detrás.

Aunque no voy a negar que también me sentía nervioso porque ella estaba allí detrás desnuda, de hecho ya le había alcanzado a ver los pechos, además que mi asunto también se me veía.

Madre mía, esta ducha es demasiado para mí.

Y es que, al final nos acabamos viendo desnudos por todos lados, los tres acabamos llenos de espuma y riéndonos, se burlaban de mi por mi gorro, pero luego yo le llené la cara a Maik de espuma y parecía tener barba, no veas como Anye se reía al ver eso.

Recuerdo como al principio nos tapábamos algo avergonzados pero luego ya que el agua nos fue quitando toda la espumita blanca, ni nos dimos cuenta y hala.

Estuvimos como una media hora allí dentro, hasta que ya pudimos salir de allí, Maik salió el primero para envolver a Anye en una toalla, después él tomó una mediana para sus caderas anchas yo me puse una de las grandes por encima para restregármela bien por todo mi pelaje.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vaya, se me ha olvidado el sujetador.

Ahora no me puedo vestir.

voice required="name = Juan"

No te preocupes, yo iré a por él.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, es que, realmente, estaba pensando en ir a comprar las cosas tras la comida, y ahora, quisiera pasar más rato junto a vosotros.

Es por eso que quisiera que me tuvierais en vuestros brazos en la camita calentitos, los tres bajo las mantas.

Y en aquel momento, Maik me tomó en sus brazos sin que me lo esperase, mirando con decisión a Brayan, y así salimos los tres del baño en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Ya allí, destapó la cama y me tumbó sobre la ella sonriéndome, después ambos se colocaron a cada lado abrazándome con ternura.

Acabé poniéndome de lado mirando hacia Brayan, tomando el brazo de Maik para que me amarrara con fuerza.

Me sentía demasiado excitada sintiendo a mis mejores amigos allí pegados a mí.

O más que nunca los necesitaba, estaba demasiado deseosa de ellos, y más aún, sabiendo que estaban desnudos bajo las toallas.

Hoy había comprobado que ya estaban hechos todo unos hombrecitos, aunque no quería mirar, estando en la ducha, mis ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a sus zonas prohibidas.

Bajo las mantas, aún estaba sosteniendo la mano de Maik con fuerza, quería que ellos dos fueran a más, y a pesar de no ver la cara de Brayan, ya que yo estaba más abajo acurrucada en su pecho, eso me hacía sentir protegida y a la par indefensa entre ellos dos.

No pude más y pegué mi trasero a Maik mientras que llevé su mano entre la toalla hasta llegar a los labios de mi vagina.

Allí dejé su mano colocada mientras que mi cabecita instintivamente se restregaba al pecho de Brayan pidiendo más de él.

Después comencé a restregar mi mano sobre la de Maik para que él continuara haciendo lo que deseaba que hiciera.

Ahora pasé a rodear a Brayan con mis brazos para hacerle bajar hasta donde yo estaba y darle un beso en la boca algo cortada.

Besé su boca una y otra vez y este me siguió el juego mientras que sentía los dedos de Maik entre mis labios vaginales, jugando con ellos y poco después introduciéndose en mi rajita que estaba sumamente empapada de lo excitada que estaba en aquel momento.

Aunque también me sentía algo nerviosa por si lo sentía extraño ahora que yo no era virgen, habiendo sido usado tantas veces por Samuel.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anye se movía cada vez más descontrolada sintiendo mis dedos dentro de ella.

Aún no sé cómo habíamos llegado a esto pero, no podía parar.

Me gustaba sentir mis dedos empapados de sus fluidos, dios mío, como deseaba estar dentro de ella en aquel momento.

Sabía que Brayan y ella se estaban besando, y a pesar de que yo también deseaba su boca, podía perdonar el que nos deseara a ambos por toda la excitación que sentía en aquel momento.

Y es que, no pude aguantarme más y la agarré fuerte de la cintura poniéndola más junto a mí y tomando su pierna para poder entrar dentro de ella de una maldita vez.

Estaba tan sumamente mojada que entré sin ningún problema, se sentía tan rico.

Brayan se quedó mirando por unos segundos como la penetraba una y otra vez con todo su pene erecto al máximo, seguro deseando hacer lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Eso te lo mereces, por probar sus labios antes que yo.

Le eché una mirada desafiante mientras le hacía el amor a mi Anye.

voice required="name = Juan"

Tú entraste en su cuerpo primero, pero aún no has besado su boca, y te aseguro que eso está realmente delicioso.

Pensé mientras me colocaba sobre ella, acariciando su chochito empapado, sintiendo como Maik lo penetraba sin descanso, y yo volví a besarla como deseaba mientras que tocaba y más tocaba aquella cosita que Anye tenía entre sus piernas, cosita que en cuanto ese galante que

Tengo por amigo terminara de usar, daría todo lo que llevo dentro y más.

Anye jadeaba en mi boca y me amarraba fuerte por la espalda que aún estaba húmeda de la ducha.

Al poco sentí sus labios vaginales algo más sueltos, y ahí pude ver la polla de Maik en lo alto llena del fujo de mi Anye.

Este salió de tras ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

voice required="name = Diego"

No he querido dejarte su chochito lleno de mis fluidos, por eso, te dejo terminar a ti ya que, si no luego sé que me lo tomarás en cuenta.

voice required="name = Juan"

Sonreí con esa sonrisa de chico travieso que me caracterizaba, pero con toda mi chulería para que viera que no me sentía menos que él. Tomé a Anye de la cintura para colocarla a 4 patas y entrar dentro suyo desde atrás.

A pesar de que ese condenado de Maik había hecho que se empapara de tal forma, yo iba a hacer que Anye mojara hasta que no pudiera segregar más flujo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Las manitas de Anye tomaron mi pene sin que yo dijera nada y comenzó a chuparlo mientras que yo me encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, y es que, no pude aguantarme, había salido de su interior con ganas de llegar hasta el final y eran tales los deseos de correrme, que a los pocos segundos llené su boquita de mi semen caliente, ese es un pequeño castigo por no besarme.

Aunque, parece ser que a ella le gustó pues tenía una cara de placer inmenso.

Estaba exhausto, no tenía ni fuerzas para enfadarme con Brayan viéndole allí detrás dentro de ella.

Tomando su vientre bien pegado a ella.

Joder, tú la deseas tanto como yo y ella nos desea a ambos por igual.

A los pocos minutos llegó el momento del éxtasis en aquella habitación, ambos habían llegado hasta el final y sus gemidos se me habían metido en la cabeza.

Después de aquello nos quedamos los tres tumbados bien pegados.

Necesitábamos descansar después de tanto sexo, que al día siguiente, nos iríamos de aventura pokemon.

voice required="name = Juan"

Ya llevábamos como una media hora allí tirados en la cama sin hacer nada.

Anye se puso a jugar con unos pelillos que salían de mi cabeza entre sus dedos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Es que, quería preguntaros, si os gustó mi chochito.

Es que tengo miedo por si no os gustase por culpa de que no soy virgen.

voice required="name = Juan"

Tranquila, a mí me da igual que seas o no virgen, no veas el placer que me dio estar dentro tuyo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Lo mismo digo, ese Samuel no pareció ni que le diera uso.

voice required="name = Juan"

Seguro la tenía pequeña.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

La verdad es que siempre presumía de lo que no tenía jeje.

Y bueno, tras que nos repusiéramos, fuimos a darnos otra ducha y después de comer algo rápido, nos fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para nuestra aventura pokemon.

Los tres fuimos muy felices juntos, y aunque nunca pude elegir a ninguno, pues los quería por igual, a ellos no pareció molestarles.

Además que siempre les daba el mismo amor a ambos pues mi amor lo sentía de esa manera. Ese amor hacia dos corazones, un amor diferente que no puede vivir si falta uno de ellos.

No somos novios, tampoco pareja de humanos y pokemon, simplemente somos tres que se juntaron y no pueden separarse.

Fin.


End file.
